guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vizunah Square (mission)/Archive 1
Can someone please RV? # Nilles 05:00, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Add all the required mission info I added Broad Head Arrow based on its article. I will play this mission now and add some more information and try to get a map, however it probably still wont be complete. Are there separate objectives for this mission? --MasterPatricko 13:52, 5 May 2006 (CDT) : Yes, there are two groups of 8. One has to protect Mhenlo, the other has to protect Togo. Eventually, the two groups join and the mission objectives become the same for both teams, which is basically protect Mhenlo and Togo while fighting your way through the mission. There are no sideways. # Nilles 14:40, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Playing both sides So is it possible for Prophecies characters to get to the Local Quarter and play it from there? I don't think so -- as I can't get in, even after having done the Foreign Quarter, the guard tells me to talk to Togo. What about vice-versa? I think it is -- I think my Factions char could get into the Local Quarter. Can someone verify both ways, please? And, if you're feeling enterprising, add appropriate notes to Vizunah Square (Mission), Vizunah Square (Local Quarter) & Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) ? Edit: As a side note, please tell me I'm wrong about the Local Quarter & Prophecies characters, as it has an Undercity entrance that is pretty much essential for The Shadow Blades and other quests. --Tinarto 16:42, 12 May 2006 (CDT) A Guildmate of mine got his Canthan character into the foreign quarter by tagging along with Tyrian characters. Haven't tried the other way around yet, though. --Sykoone 21:35, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :I also have a guild mate who experienced the same. --Nilles 05:24, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :I have had two separate friends and myself confirm, that Prophecies characters cannot enter the Local Quarter area. --Chrono_traveller ::If a Canthan character who already has the mission area open is the leader and he tries the Local Quarter's Undercity entrance, the gate is closed and Guardsman Pei tells him to go away. The only remaining possibility is a Canthan character who is currently doing the entrance quest. --Tinarto 20:43, 19 May 2006 (CDT) I have a Factions character and I have entered both Local and Foreign quarter. Its seems that if you take your Factions character to Tyria (Prophecies) you can enter the Foreign Quarter after. I can't confirm this, but its the only explanation to be able to enter the Foreign quarter when in the begining I couldn't enter. :I also was able to get a canthan character to the foreign quarter and we plan on trying to get my tyrian character to the local quarter. I think it depends on who leads the party. In theory, once you get the quest and they go to the cutscene you should go along with them to the local quarter. ::I don't think it's as simple as the party leader having the quest. For the first two Canthan missions, it tells you that you have "ineligible" party members if you bring along Tyrian characters and try to get in. I don't know if the hypothesis of taking your Canthan character to Tyria will let you into the foreign zone, but I can say that I took one of my Canthan characters to Tyria and was able to simply walk in with only henchmen at some later point. --68.142.14.39 09:47, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :::Access to the foreign quarter for Canthan characters is unlocked after completing either Closer To The Stars, Nahpui Quarter or To Tahnakai Temple. I suspect that the gate is only open if all party members meet the criteria. -- Gordon Ecker 01:47, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::Since noone has any evidence so far that Tyrian characters can enter the Local Quarter, I think this is useful information to put into the article.--Chrono traveller 16:51, 17 May 2006 (CDT)